terrobisfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the History of Terrobis
Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 699) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 699) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 708) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 708) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 709) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 709) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 714) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 714) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 722) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 722) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 726) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 726) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 733) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 733) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 735) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 735) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 743) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 743) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 763) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 763) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 765) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 765) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 784) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 784) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 789) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 789) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 799) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 799) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 812) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 812) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 817) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 817) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 822) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 822) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 826) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 826) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 835) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 835) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 838) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 838) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 840) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 840) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 847) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 847) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 852) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 852) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 859) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 859) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 864) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 864) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 865) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 865) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 867) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 867) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 873) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 873) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 900) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 900) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 942) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 942) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 947) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 947) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 964) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 964) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 996) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk 996) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 997) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 997) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 998) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 998) Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 999) (jpeg).jpg|Terrobis, Kart (politisk, 999) X: The Ice Age begins X: The great migration from Norden, drive off large amounts of Pegomians. The mixture becomes a new people: Luvians. X: The Ice Age ends 0: The comet Naphidis pass Terrobis for the first time (first recorded), and Tuluve gets his revelation from Naphenoton 2: Tuluve reach the river Skilana, and founds Urbamia as well as the Skilamrilusian Empire 3: Tuluve starts building Urbamia together with locals 30: Tuluve dies 333: The comet Naphidis pass Terrobis the second time 549: The First Luvian War begins 553: The First Luvian War ends 562: The Second Luvian War begins 569: The Second Luvian War ends 575: The Third Luvian War begins 578: The Battle of Tears 590: The Third Luvian War ends 592: New Kasilo is officially founded 637: Cedileth I is born 654: Manalius II marries Cedileth I 660: Esirius IV is born 663: Esirius III dies, and Manalius II becomes emperor 664: Manalius II is assasinated, and Cedileth I becomes empress. 666: The comet Naphidis pass Terrobis the third time 669: The Venixian War begins 672: The Venixian War ends 677: Cedileth I is killed by a mob, and the Great Civil War begins 694: The First War of Torvaldsskog begins 699: The First War of Torvaldsskog ends 701: The Sixth Luvian War begins 703: The First War of Krøyland begins 708: The Sixth Luvian War ends 709: The First War of Krøyland ends 711: The Conquest of Langfjord begins 714: The Conquest of Langfjord ends 716: The War of Oigable begins 722: The War of Oigable ends 723: The Second War of Torvaldsskog begins 726: The Second War of Torvaldsskog ends 726: The Second Mondusian War begins 733: The Second Mondusian War ends 734: The Skilamrian Conquest of Varitina begins 735: The Skilamrian Conquest of Varitina ends 737: The Great Maratanian Exodus begins 743: The Great Maratanian Exodus ends 754: The Third Mondusian War begins 759: The Third War of Torvaldsskog begins 763:The Third War of Torvaldsskog ends 765: The Third Mondusian War ends 777: The Sixth Maratanian War begins 778: The Destruction of Yakoye begins 784: The Destruction of Yakoye ends 789: The Sixth Maratanian War ends 796: The Fourth War of Torvaldsskog begins 799: The Fourth War of Torvaldsskog ends 809: The Fourth Mondusian War begins 812: The Fourth Mondusian War ends 813: The Soltrians are being persecuted in Mondus Akusia, and founds Daliburbia. 814: The Fourth Hevosian War begins 817: The Fourth Hevosian War ends 818: The Great War of Hemjemark begins 822: The Great War of Hemjemark ends as the Jarldom of Hemjemark is conquered by Runskog 825: The Great Invasion of The Free Cities begins 826: The Great Invasion of The Free Cities ends as Golisham is conquered by The Maratanian Clans 828: The War of Jarahtsu begins 835: The First War of Wohmai begins 835: The War of Jarahtsu ends 836: The Fifth Mondusian War begins 838: The First War of Wohmai ends 840: The Fifth Mondusian War ends 844: The Fisixian Massacre leads to The Fifth Hevosian War 847: The Fifth Hevosian War ends 849: The Uvixinimian War begins 852: The Uvixinimian War ends 855: The Second War of Wohmai begins 858: The Battle of Rakisqu 859: The Second War of Wohmai ends as The Kingdom of Wohmai is destroyed 861: The Second War of Krøyland begins 862: The Battle of Yrifanger 863: The First War of the North (the Silver War) begins 864: Sigmund Sørherjer was born 864: The Second War of Krøyland ends 865: The First War of the North (the Silver War) ends 866: The Second War of Sinaches begins 867: The Second War of Sinaches ends 869: The Second War of the North begins 873: The Second War of the North ends 898: Sigmund Sørherjer raids Urbamia 900: Sigmund Sørherjer settles in Sigmundsstad 902: The Wagon Rebellion 921: Sigmund Sørherjer dies, and his son takes over Sigmundsstad. 929: The Great pirate War begins 942: The Great Pirate War ends as Sigmundsstad conqueres Hrågønøya (it then becomes known as Sigmundsland). In reality the conflict is not over, and the pirates continue to fight Fjordheim until X. 944: The Seventh Hevosian War begins 947: The Seventh Hevosian War ends 951: Dremlus Ganuseki is born 953: Ardorius Sundus is born 957: The Third War of Wohmai begins 958: Iremlius VI is born 962: Captain Klamdus Desilfilus is born 963: Avolira Ganusduki Medirus is born 964: The Third War of Wohmai ends as Bahq-s'wai conqueres Ahk-Al Wohmai 965: Namuhl Slekhon is born 966: Arolf Steingeirsønn is born 969: Captain Klamdus Desilfilus comes in the service of Eirik Trymsønn 970: Sigrid Gjurdmundsdatter is born. 972: Trygve Arnleifsønn is born 974: The Kjøfnefoss Rebellion 979: Captain Klamdus Desilfilus joins a battalion in Åsmark 979 Iremlius VI becomes emperor 983: The Eighth Hevosian War begins 984: The Battle of The Red River 984: The Eighth Hevosian War ends (Captain Klamdus Desilfilus becomes a captain, Dremlus Ganuseki becomes a general, Ardorius Sundus becomes Administrative-General of Urbamicrindia) 992: Dremlus Ganuseki becomes a governor 994: Iremlius VI gets a pet Elicellus-bird. 996: The Red Rebellion begins 996: The Battle of Grønnmo 996: The Battle of Åsryddingen 996: Ovgelina Vilcronum is first recorded in Barantus 996: The Red Rebellion ends as The Red Raid starts The Third War of the North 996: The Assult of Bremotte 997: (early, winter): The Battle of Gransjø and The Battle of Naumelv. Gjurdmund Ingvarsønn dies. 997: Sigrid Gjurdmundsdatter becomes Jarl of Runskog. 997: Iremlius VI is assassinated, which leads to The Second Great Civil War 997: Ardorius Sundus is assassinated 997: The Battle of Esirius' Street 997: Dremlus Ganuseki gain control of Luvania 997: The Canal Rebellion begins, as Arbalin declares independence 997: Namuhl Slekhon conquer Ersiclia 997: Battle of X Bay (Olaf fights Varitanians) 997: The Battle of the Scar 998: The Battle of Hadelyn 998: The Siege of Cydunion begins 998: Fjordheim and Runskog declares war on Åsmark (Nordaland join side with Åsmark), starting The Great Northern War 998: Oalimore Ninyra takes control of most of Vinisic 998: Raginovor gains control of the Uvixinimi Islands 998: Dremlus Ganuseki gains control of Lavani 998: The Battle of Kjøfnesfoss 998: Mondus Akusia conquers Sinaches Islands 998: Olaf Ragnarsønn Rimøks makes an alliance with Sigmundsstad, who then enters The Great Northern War 999: Dremlus Ganuseki gives Namuhl Slekhon Cydunion, all conquerd land south of it, free passage towards Urbamia, and an alliance. 999: Raginovor conquers Tivacia Island and some other islands 999: Sigmundsstad conquers Skjærøy 999: The Great Saching of Urbamia Category:History Category:Lists